Never Can Say Goodbye
by Zombie Killing Penname
Summary: Marlene was the girl that Paul had been hopelessly in love with. He had her for a while, but she broke it off before they became famous. When they meet up again in 1964, can Paul get her back?
1. Wake Me Up When September Ends

**Hey hey! So, yeah, I dunno where this came from. I don't own the Beatles or Green Day's song... Sooo... blah.**

**-Jamie**

* * *

**Chapter One- Wake Me Up When September Ends**

Paul McCartney rushed down the street to meet Marlene Parker, his first official girlfriend. She'd been acting a bit off since he told her they were going to make it big in the music industry. The chilly September air bit at his nose and cheeks as he rushed towards the black haired beauty. The day was grey and cloudy, but it didn't match Paul's spirit as he approached the girl he knew for sure he loved, even though they'd only been together for one summer.

"Marlene!" He called.

Marlene turned around, her elegant features twisted into one of bitter sadness. She was stunning, even though she'd obviously been crying. He rushed over to her and tried to put an arm around her, but she moved away.

"Please, don't." She said softly.

"Mar, what is it?" Paul asked, suddenly nervous. "Did I do something."

"N-no." Marlene took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "I'm breaking up with you, Paul."

_Summer has gone and past, the innocent can never last._

Paul felt as though he'd been punched in the stomach. "W-what? Please tell me you're joking!"

Marlene shook her head, tears spilling down her snow white cheeks. "You're going to be famous. I'm not going to be the one to tie you down. Besides, you're going to be traveling a lot, and I- I can't get hurt over a long distance relationship. They never work."

"We can do this Marlene!" Paul pleaded. "You can trust me, I can trust you!"

Marlene shook her head. "No, I'm sorry, Paul. But this is how it has to be. Think of it this way- I'm just setting you free." She turned and walked away, her shoulders shaking with unheard tears. Rain began to fall, drenching Paul as he watched his first love walk out of his life.

_Here comes the rain again, falling from the stars. _

Paul couldn't stand it anymore. He turned and ran. He didn't even know where he was going. He just ran until he slipped and hit the ground, the wet pavement and the rain hiding his tears.

He didn't know how long he was laying there, or where he was. He was trembling, soaking wet and crying. He couldn't help it, nor did he care anymore. He couldn't fathom it. Marlene had always been supportive of his dream, but now that he'd reached it, she wanted out?

It hurt. Everything hurt. His body ached from being curled up on the hard sidewalk, the side of his face hurt from the fall, his head hurt from crying, and his heart ached with the absence of Marlene.

_Drenched in my pain again, becoming who we are._

"Macca?" a familiar voice caused Paul to open his eyes. The voice belonged to his best friend and bandmate, George Harrison. "Macca, what the hell are you doing?"

"Marlene…" Was all he could muster. His voice was shot from the wracking sobs.

"Huh? Are you delusional, mate? I'm George, not your girlfriend!"

Paul winced as pain shot through his heart. _Girlfriend._

George suddenly seemed to realize what happened. "Oh. Well. C'mon, Paulie, up you get. I can't leave you out to get a cold, Eppy'll have my hide." John heaved his friend up with a little elbow grease and lugged him to his flat.

John watched Paul as he whimpered out every detail of the break up.

However, no matter how bad be felt for Paul, he couldn't ever hate Marlene. She was a sweet girl, and had a level head on her shoulders. She hurt herself for what she thought was best for Paul, and even George had to admire her for that.

"Get some sleep, Paulie." He said gruffly. "You'll need it."

He didn't see Paul pick up a pen and paper. He didn't see Paul write a song that nobody but him would know about. He didn't see Paul cry himself to sleep again.

_As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost. Wake me up when September ends._


	2. What Hurts The Most

**A/N Hey Hey Hey! Thanks to all of you that reviewed! So this chappie shows a little bit of Paul and a little bit of Marlene... Enjoy!**

**-Jamie**

* * *

**Chapter Two- What Hurts The Most**

The year was now 1964. The Beatles were larger than life, and they were about to conquer America.

However, Paul would trade every single bit of that to get Marlene back.

Every day ever since the break up he'd been living a lie. He smiled and bounced when he performed, but died a little inside every time he didn't see Marlene's pretty face in the dancing crowd. He smiled at home, but it was fake. He didn't want anyone to worry.

The rain pounded down on the roof, and he lay on his back, just staring at the ceiling. He could hear the snores of his mates in the other rooms, but lay awake. He didn't get it. She shouldn't matter to him anymore. She should be gone from his memory, but the sight of her walking away in the rain haunted his memory. It wasn't fair.

He sighed, rolled over and pushed the memory of things unsaid out of his mind.

_Get some sleep. _He ordered himself. _You have an early day tomorrow._

George tip toed out into the kitchen. It was nearly midnight, but he was already hungry.

He frowned at the sight before him.

There was Paul, fast asleep, tear tracks on his face. His guitar and notebook lay nearby. Everyone was used to it now, Paul often did this, but it worried George. Biting his lip, he carefully picked up the notebook. If Paul woke up, George would be in big trouble. Still, it was worth a look. He would say he was taking tips on song writing.

_What Hurts The Most_

George raised an eyebrow. What was this? Who was it about? He continued reading.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

George scrunched his eyebrows. It was about someone. A girlfriend from Paul's past. George couldn't remember the name, but he did remember the break up. It was awful. Paul had scared all of them for a while. He continued reading to see if he could put a name to the memory.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could I'd do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

And just like that, the writing stopped.

"Having fun, Harrison?"

George jumped, closing the book with a slight snap. He'd been so absorbed in the lyrics, he didn't notice Paul was awake.

"Not really, no." He replied sheepishly.

Paul stared blankly at the notebook in his friend's hand. "Come here to have a laugh?"

"No," George replied indignantly. Then, he softened his tone slightly. "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

"I don't." He replied shortly.

The pair were silent for a moment.

"Who was it?" George asked softly.

"Does it matter?"

"Don't be like that, I'm only asking a fucking question." George snapped.

Paul raised his eyes, only mildly surprised at the rare curse from George, and found himself answering. "Marlene Parker. She was the last girlfriend I had. I'm still in love with her."

George suddenly remembered. The rain, Paul curled up soaking wet on the sidewalk, all the tears, Paul's busted up face. The images flashed through his mind every other second.

He had no clue what to say next.

"Can you go?" Paul's voice was thick. "I want some time to myself."

George nodded and left the room, not before hearing the choked sob Paul let out.

* * *

Marlene sat in her boyfriend's dumpy New York flat, staring blankly at the picture in front of her.

The picture was of two people, one was her, eighteen and beautiful, and the other, a man who's face was now world famous. Paul McCartney. Her Paul.

Marlene knew her entire life was a complete lie. She didn't love her boyfriend. How could she? He neglected her for the bars with his friends. He treated her awfully. She didn't have any other place to stay. She loved Paul. Not because he was famous. No, that was why she broke it off. He was going to want more freedom, so she gave it to him before potential problems arose.

She sighed putting the picture back in it's hiding spot. She had to make up her mind whether or not to go to the Ed Sullivan show. She knew where to get tickets, but she had to buy them by tomorrow, or they would be gone. She ran her fingers over the money she hid from her boyfriend. Stealing one last glance at the picture, she made up her mind.

She raced over to the phone and dialled her best friend's number.

"Hello?" The girl on the other end was groggy, as it was very early morning.

"Penny, I've made up my mind. I'm coming to stay with you."

Marlene could practically feel Penny's grin. "Good for you! I'll come pick you up right now."

Marlene hung up the phone with a small smile of her own. The motions felt strange on her face, the feeling of elation was literally a stranger to her. She hadn't smiled or felt an ounce of happiness since she moved to New York.

It took almost five minutes to pack her things. She hugged the picture to her chest and waited outside the apartment building. When Penny's turquoise Chevy rag top came into view, Marlene's smile grew. Penny, whose name fit her copper coloured hair, was the only one who knew about her and Paul. She was the one who would take her to the Ed Sullivan show.

"Marlene?" Penny said, looking over to the passenger side after a few minutes of driving.

Marlene looked towards her. "Yeah?"

Penny smiled. "This is already made a change in you. I'm proud of you."

Marlene said nothing, but returned the smile. Yes, things were already looking up.


End file.
